A PreWedding Day Dream
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: Bella/Alice & Rosalie/ femslash/ a little interpretation of the scene in BD where the girls help Bella getting ready for the ceremony...


[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] The little scene below is inspired by the scene in BD where Alice and Rosalie prepare Bella for the wedding ceremony. I blame the crappy German translation in the movie combined my dirty mind for coming up with this. Hope you'll enjoy reading it & leave me some review love afterwards, if you feel like it.

****A Pre-Wedding Day Dream****

„Close your eyes, Bella. Yes, just like this. You are going to look so beautiful. I have already seen everyone's faces when they saw you in your dress for the very first time. People will be thrilled about my master piece."

I frowned and she ignored it completely while she continued adding another layer of eyeliner or whatever the stuff she was currently putting on my eyelids was called.

Someone knocked on the door and when Rosalie's blonde head appeared in the doorframe a deep sigh escaped my throat. What was the point in trying to get pretty for the ceremony when someone as breathtakingly beautiful as Rosalie would be present as well?

She turned to Alice, her ruby tinted mouth curving into a nervous smile. Why would she need to be worried about anything?

"Do you need any help? I could do her hair. You know that I'm good at stuff like this."

Alice nodded her head and hugged her statuesque sister tightly, planting a kiss on Rosalie's cheek before she started applying some peachy colored lip gloss on my mouth.

"Are you excited yet?" Rose asked me, combing through my hair with her cool fingers. My skin tingled pleasantly when their tips massaged my scalp for a few moments before she braided my hair with skilled movements.

"I'm shitty nervous, if that counts as being excited." I stated, trying to continue breathing in and out deeply in a lame attempt to slow down my heart rate.

"That's understandable. Everyone in your situation would be. But I'm sure Edward will take good care of you. He will make your first time a very pleasurable experience for the two of you."

My face warmed and I was sure that even under the thick layers of concealer, make-up and powder it would still be visible. More so, Rosalie and Alice would very likely be able to smell the blood in my cheeks.

"Oh just look at her, Rose, she's going to be a blushing bride just like I told you she would be."

"Pretty,"

"Are the two of you done making fun of the stupid virgin human or are you planning on embarrassing me even more before the wedding gets- started?"

Alice hugged me from behind and nuzzled her face against my bare neck, sending a wave of something I couldn't really put a name to, down my spine, though my entire body and I quickly pressed my lips together to suppress a low moan. What the hell was that?

"We are not making fun of you. Rose and I care about your well-being and both of us want your first time to be perfect."

Rose nodded her head and circled her forefinger down my neck, over my shoulder blade and up to my hairline again.

"How far have you gone so far?"

"How far have I gone where?" I asked, trying to ignore the pleasant feeling of warmth that spread through me when Alice started rubbing some deliciously smelling lotion all over my thighs down to my calves. Why she was doing that was beyond me. My legs wouldn't even show under the long wedding dress.

"With Edward of course,"

For a moment I considered telling Roe to mind her own damn business. This was just embarrassing and that Alice who had probably seen her asking me this crap hadn't done anything to prevent it made me angry on top of it.

"It's okay, Bella. There is no need to be shy. Sex is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed of sex." Well actually I am but that's not the point here. "I just don't see much use in talking about it."

Rosalie giggled and pulled the bathrobe I was wearing down my shoulders, leaving me in nothing but the thin silk underwear Alice had bought for me. Somehow thinking about that made my face warm again. Although I didn't want it my mind automatically wandered to my upcoming wedding night and I felt a bit of wetness soaking the fabric of my thong. A thong, I can't believe I'm wearing something like that at all.

"She doe smell good, Alice. You were right about that."

"Divine," her raven-haired sister murmured, running her dainty fingers down my bare shoulder. Then very slowly she circled them lower and cupped my breasts in her cold, marble hands. I gasped at the temperature difference, feeling myself unable to tell her to stop with the gentle caresses. It felt too good. This was not something that was supposed to happen between friends, was it?

Rose kneeled down in front of me and when her pretty face was just about an inch away from mine, her mouth curled up into a smile.

"Kiss me, Bella. You know, you want to."

I tried to protest. Well, I wanted to protest. Rosalie was the most beautiful person on earth but kissing her? On the lips of top of it…

She cupped my face in her left hand and pulled me closer. Then very gently she pressed her lips on mine. Her mouth was cold but in the same moment so soft, so incredibly soft. The tip of her tongue slipped between my parted lips, ice nudging against heat and I moaned out before I could stop the sound from escaping my throat.

"So sexy," Alice whispered while she started rolling her thumbs over the peaks of my breasts, making them pebble underneath her touch. She fumbled with the clasp of my bra that fell down on the ground a heartbeat later.

"What are the two of you doing to me?" I croaked out, when Rosalie eventually broke the contact of our lips.

"Alice, should we tell her or just continue with it?"

"Continue with what?"

"Seducing you, my silly girl, what else? This is going to be so amazing. I saw…,"

I stopped her midsentence by kissing her pouty lips. Alice tasted sweet and I wondered if that's the venom or just her. Edward never allowed me to deepen our kisses enough that I can taste and explore the inside of his mouth but Alice was not as overly concerned as he is.

Rosalie's dress landed on the floor and before I could reconsider my decision my hands were on her full breasts and she moaned loudly before Alice stiffened the sound by kissing her adopted sister's mouth.

Watching the two of them was such a…I don't know…turn on…somehow. My underwear was soaked now, my clit throbbing so much that it was painful. I tried to remember the last time I touched myself and all I knew was that it's been too long, way too long.

Alice kneeled down between my thighs and started caressing their insides tenderly before she pulled the ruined thong down my legs.

Her tongue against my slick folds is too much. No one has ever touched me so intimately before and this feels so heavenly, so sinful.

"Relax," Rosalie mumbled into my ear, rolling my nipples between her fingers. After a while the two of them changed positions. Alice suckled first one than the second tip between her lips while Rosalie swirled her icy tongue over my clit and down to my entrance, circling it around for a moment before she nibbled carefully on my inner lips.

"You are enjoying this, aren't you? I can feel it. God, she's already so wet, Alice."

She kissed the raven haired pixie again and replaced her tongue with her fingers, entering me carefully with one of them while the urge to touch the beautiful vampires in front of me became unbearable. I wanted to taste them like they had tasted me. I bet they are fucking delicious…

Rosalie's fingers inside me brushed against my inner barrier and somehow that made her instantly stop. She flipped Alice around and buried her face between her pearly white thighs. Alice groaned and it's probably the sexist sound that has ever been made on this earth. When I rolled over to the other side, Rosalie's clean shaven sex was right in front of my face. Even down here she's more beautiful than anyone else and when the first drop of her tartly essence poured over my tongue I whimpered slightly against her velvety inner lips.

Something started humming against my left thigh and when I realized that Alice had pulled something like a sex toy out of her handbag to caress me with it, a gush of fresh wetness dripped down my legs.

"If I break your virginity with this, it's going to hurt much less in your wedding night."

She circled the vibe over my clit and down to my entrance and automatically I rocked my hips forward. Alice moved the vibrator up and down between my slick folds until she finally shoved the head of it about an inch inside my throbbing entrance. I moaned against Rosalie's swollen sex and continued circling it with the tip of my tongue while Alice shoved the toy back and forth for several times coating it in my wetness before she eventually inserted it so deep into me that I gaped for air. The feeling of being stretched like this combined with the tartly sweet essence of Rosalie's lust on my tongue and the low suppressed moans that kept escaping my dark haired best friend's mouth was too much. I inhaled deeply and the musky scent that entered my nostrils made me feel dizzy. The muscles in my underbelly tightened, my toes curled and the very last thing I knew was that I shoved my tongue as deeply into Rosalie's tight cool, entrance as deep as I could, feeling her internal walls clenching around it a heartbeat later. Then I came, my entire body became a trembling mass of lust and release that didn't seem to subside for an endless time.

When I finally managed to get my breathing under control and opened my eyes again, Alice pressed her marble lips softly against mine.

"Beautiful. You are so very beautiful when you climax."

I deepened the kiss, letting my tongue caress the inside of her mouth while Rosalie parted Alice's thighs and buried her blonde head between them. Alice groaned against my lips and I started rolling my thumbs over the rosy peaks of her breasts. Her body was so magnificent and I found myself wishing to caress every single inch of it. I pulled her closer to me and stroked over her breasts and the silky skin on her flat stomach. Breaking the contact of our mouths I planted a row of open mouthed kisses down her collarbone, tasting the incredible sweetness of her snow cold skin on my tongue.

"Come for me, Alice. I want to see your face when Rosalie makes you come with her tongue."

I couldn't resist the urge to touch myself with my right hand while my left one continued worshipping the dainty body in my arms. My fingers circled down her lower abdomen until their tips reached the pulsating pearl of her clit. I could hear and feel Rosalie groaning against Alice's fold so loudly that the vibrations made the dark haired vampire girl tremble all over.

"Oh Bella…Oh…Oh…Bella," her moans echoed in my ears, the sound such an unexpected turn on that I felt my second climax building from deep within my belly. I closed my eyes and lights flashed up in front of me over and over again, pulling me deep down into a spiral of nameless colors in that I was about to drown when I heard her voice again, calling my name.

"Bella, Bella, sweetie, wake up for me."

My eyes fell open and I blinked into the beautiful pixie face of my best friend while she simultaneously applied something on my lips.

"Didn't I tell you to try getting some beauty sleep last night? Now, you are so tired that you've fallen asleep while I did your make-up. Do you want to take a look? Your face is my master piece."

"Very pretty indeed," Rosalie assured me when she handed me a silver framed hand mirror that I took from her with trembling hands.

"But her cheeks look a bit too flushed if you ask me."

"Brides are supposed to be blushing, that's part of the deal. Are you done with her hair?"

She nodded her head and hugged Alice tightly from behind, planting a kiss on her cheek before she turned to me again.

"You aren't too nervous about things aren't you?"

Me—nervous? Why would I be nervous about anything? I just had a daydream about having sex with Alice and you. An amazing sex dream to be a bit more precisely and I'm beyond thankful that my future husband is not able to read the thoughts I'm having right now about all the lovely things the three of us could do right now…

"There is no need to be nervous." Alice assured me, circling her fingers over the exposed skin on my neck.

"I have already seen what is going to happen and it's going to be amazing."

"You can't know every detail about my future." I whispered hoarsely, sucking my lower lip between my teeth.

"Yes, that's right but only because forever is a pretty long time to watch out for and in case you didn't know it—forever is always full of possibilities."


End file.
